Skipping Boundaries
by titans-east6
Summary: We all know what happens in the daily lives of the Teen Titans, but what about Titans East? When a new member gets pushed into the five of their lives, the tower that's already a mad house turns into something ten times worse. Whats worse is that romance gets tied in here...poor Titans East. Will the team be able to rise to the challenge of...working together? Future AqualadxOC


Hai! This is my first story...hehe. I really love Titans East, so i wanted to write a fanfiction with them and my oc, Mirra.  
Disclaimer: If i owned Teen Titans, there would be a season six and me and Aqualad would be married XD aye, maybe...  
Enjoy! Please rate and review. I could really use some criticism... ((Cover photo is not mine! Creds to artist and Google :3))

Speedy: Get on with the story, will you?  
Me: Jesus didn't know you were that excited.  
Speedy: I'm in it for crying out loud!  
Me: Okay, Okay. Calm yourself, Robin.

**TT**

"Glorious! The Titans of the East have arrived!"

The ebony haired teen smiled at his girlfriend, then turned to glare at me.

"Go on."

It wasn't a sneer, I could tell he was trying to help me expand my small boundaries. But his voice-it just had something vile in it.  
I silently walked across the room to where 5 teens stood, the four of them male and the one female.

"Hehe...I'm Mirra."

I said awkwardly, rubbing my neck in the process.

"Robin said he told you guys about me, so I don't wanna repeat. But hey, I'm glad i get the chance to be on your team!"

I smiled probably the most fake smile possible, holding my hand out to the leader of the team.

The leader, who was the only female, was a bit taller than I was. She had her dark brown hair in two bun pigtails on each side of her head. Her costume resembled a Bee, therefore giving her name, the kick-butt superhero known as Bumblebee.

She shooed away my hand and gave me a hug, spinning me around a bit.

"Thank The Lord your going to join. I don't think I could handle living with boys any longer. I'm Bumblebee by the way, but call me Bee."

She whispered in my ear, and I smiled warily.  
When she stopped spinning me, I landed in front of two twins.  
I'd say they were up to my shoulder, their fiery hair and costumes styled a different way then I had first seen them in the newspapers.

They grabbed each other's hands and ran off, returning seconds later with two roses, one in each twins hands.

"We're Mas and Menos. Tu bonita."  
"Uh, thank you?"

I tried, shyly accepting the two vividly red flowers.  
Next, a clearly spontaneous redhead walked up to me, and ruffled my hair.

"I'm Speedy."

He said, smiling beneath his dark mask, almost identical to Robin's. But he was _way_ nicer than Robin. Almost opposite, if you catch my drift. Anyways, he had perfectly combed red hair, and a red tank top with matching red pants. Yellow boots that were the same color as the arrow box that hung from his back, and the same yellow that decorated the 'S' on his right bicep.

"Nice to meet you."

I said thoughtfully, laughing as he held his gloved hand in my hair.

When he finally pulled it from my brown tangles, I looked up and saw the last member of the Titans East.

He was tall, taller than Speedy. He had on a blue, black, and white unitard, that covered his entire body-except his face. His long black hair reached his shoulders, and his black eyes seemed to absorb light in a way.

"I'm Aqualad."

He said sweetly, holding out his gloved hand. I eagerly shook it, surprised when he squeezed it gently.

"I'm glad your here, Mirra."  
"Me too. Me too."

**TT**

After what seemed of endless goodbyes, the six of us finally made it outside.  
It's really sad to admit, but it's not like I was going to miss Jump City.  
The place was crawling with villains, sure, but it wasn't my style. I liked it creepy, like the haunting streets of Steel City.

And yet again, something in Robin's voice made me uncomfortable. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard to me.  
I guess I had a clueless look on my face, because Speedy called me out on it on the walk to the...um, T-Ship? Or would it be the TE-Ship? Never mind.

"Everything okay?"  
"Better than okay."

I lied, pushing my brown hair from my face.  
Deciding in my head it was going to be a long day, my heavy suitcase dragged behind me.

**TT**

The drive...fly...whatever I'm not really great with these kinda things. It's a great big blue airplane thingie. You get what I mean.

Well the ride home was peaceful enough.  
And what was even more peaceful was the tower itself. It looked so calm in the rotting city, if you get what I mean here.

What was even more breathtaking was the inside. Ops overlooked the city, the large room had a window from ceiling to floor just like Titans Wests.

"...oh, and don't touch the drawer in the bottom part of the fridge."  
"Uh, why?"  
"Speedy's why."

The girl shot a warning glare at the archer, making him shrug.

"Don't look at me. The twins made dinner that night."

**TT**

I unpacked fast enough, but the room was still it's sad grey color. It wasn't like I had expected a vibrant green or a deep blue, but I was expecting anything other than the metallic walls.

Around six-ish, there was a random knock on my door. I debated for a second to open it myself-or just yell: 'it's open!' I decided to open it myself.

"Coming!"

I speed walked across the room, and slid the door open.

"Oh, Hello Speedy."  
"Bee told me I had to do something...so I was wondering if you wanted a tour."

He said sheepishly, pushing hair away from his eyes.

"Fish Face said he'd come too, so if your done unpacking..."  
"That sounds fun. I'll be right out."

He nodded and I smiled.  
Everything was going to turn out okay.  
For now, anyways.


End file.
